


Every Little Thing She Does

by WannabeEgirl_Ellie



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeEgirl_Ellie/pseuds/WannabeEgirl_Ellie
Summary: I dunno, I guess I just heard this song on the radio for the first time in years and immediately thought of Hamish think about Vera.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude, you are so hot for teacher! You can't even deny it at this point!"

"Um, yes, I can, and I will because I am _not_!" Hamish had been hearing Randall talk about his being 'hot for teacher' for days on end, and he had been tired of hearing about it the day it had started. "Can't I just admire good leadership?"

"Yeah, sure dude, but, I'm not sure how that involves her ass and boobs being the only things you look at. You know, now that I think about, they have great leadership qualities. I mean, that _must_ be the reason you admire them so much!"

"I have _no_ idea what the hell you're even talking about. I don't look there!" He had just finished making himself a drink in the den (bourbon based obviously), and had just taken a sip when Randall had said this. It had taken all his will-power to not spit it out or choke, but had forced it down. "And for that, I'm not making you a drink."

"Oh, come on man, that's not fair! I saw where you were looking when we duplicated the amulet. You were looking straight at her boobs!"

"Because I had too! I wasn't looking at her breasts, I was looking at the amulet, they were just so close together that you couldn't look at one without looking at the other!"

Randall was about to counter this remark when they were joined by Jack. "Hey guys. Hamish, do you mind making me a drink? Thanks." He said, bee-lining to the couch, shooting finger guns at them as he went. He could be such a child sometimes, that he almost refused to make him a drink, but instead wanted to ask for ID. But then he remembered denying Randall a drink and thought this was the perfect opportunity to rub it in.

"Dude! That's so not fair! Man, come on I'm sorry. I'm not gonna stop though it's completely true!" Were the objections of Randall as Hamish handed Jack his freshly made drink, not taking a hand off his own to make sure Randall couldn't steal it.

"What are we doing?" It was Gabrielle, finally exiting her room for the first time this morning. "Well, _Hamish_ won't give me a drink cos I'm staying facts over here."

"Ooh, has he been looking at Vera's ass again? Wouldn't be surprised."

"Seriously? When are you guys going to get your eyes tested cos your all seeing things. And Gabby, you're not getting a drink either!"

She was about to protest when they each got a text from the devil herself:

**Vera: TEMPLE. NOW.**

"Ooh, Hamish has another opportunity to admire ' _good leadership_ '!"

"Do you wanna ride or not?" It was seriously getting annoying.

"Fine! I'm just saying!" 

"Wait, what about Lilith?" Oh, Jack was always thinking about other people, wasn't he? "She's with Nicole. Now, hurry up I'm not being late because of you!"

***

**At The Temple**

"Right, so you may be wondering why I have summoned you all here..."

"He is trying _so_ hard not to look at her boobs right now!" Gabrielle whispered to Randall, watching Hamish behind the bar discreetly. "I know right, he's looking everywhere but. In fact he's refusing to look at her at all! He realises how much it proves our point right? The fact that he's too embarrassed to even look at her-"

"Mr. Carpio and Ms. Dupres, do you mind telling us what was _so_ important it couldn't wait?"

"Uhh- Hamish-"

" _Would also like to know what was so important!_ " Hamish interrupted, shooting daggers at Randall and Gabrielle. "You know what, it wasn't important, nothing that matters. You should just continue." Replied Randall, knowing that Hamish would most likely kill him if he said something.

"Mmhmm, you think? Well now that I've got Mr. Carpio's permission, as I was saying, there will be some visitors over the next week or so. .."

***

The Temple was pretty empty after the meeting. Randall and Gabrielle had gone for drinks with Lilith and Nicole at the Blade&Chalice, leaving Jack with Hamish. "So, if a red house is made of red bricks, and a blue house is made of blue bricks, what is a yellow house made of?"

"Yellow bricks!" "A brown house?" "Brown bricks!" "A green house?" "Come on Hamish this is too easy! Green bricks." "Are you sure?" "Absolutely!" "One hundred percent?" " Yes Hamish! I'm sure!"

"How many drinks has he had?" It was Vera, overhearing the conversation and finding it rather amusing. "Believe it or not, he hasn't had any." Replied Hamish, looking at the older woman for the first time that day. 

"What do you mean?! What else would a greenhouse be made of?!"

"Try, _glass_? You know, a _green_ house, where you grow plants?" Hamish answered reasonably, explaining it to him when he still didn't understand. "Ohh..."

Surprisingly it was Vera that spoke next, "Try this. She sells seashells by the sea-shore."

"She. Sells. Sea. Shells. By the sea-shore."

"The shells she sells are seashells I'm sure."

"The shells. She. Sells. Are seashells. I'm sure."

"For if she sells sea shells by the sea-shore, the shells she sells must be sea-shore shells." Vera finished in one breath with a wink to Hamish, and walked off to her office.

"There is _no_ way I am fucking saying that!" 


	2. Magic

After about twenty minutes of Hamish unsuccessfully teaching Jack the tongue-twister Vera had shown them he eventually gave up.

"Look, Hamish you and I both know there is no fucking way I am saying that crap."

"Oh, come on Jack, if Vera can do it so can you."

"No, Vera can do _anything_ , there's like nothing she _can't_ do!" At the look Hamish gave him he added, "Fine! Name _one_ thing she can't do!"

"Be powerless, Have a bad-hair-day, Look terrible in red lipstick, Look ugly, Not instil fear into everyone she comes across, Be a terrible leader, Be selfish... " Then he seemed to realise what all he had just said and added, "And she can't be taller than me when we're standing on even ground."

"Dude. Seriously? You know what i'd say if I were Randall right now, right?"

"Don't tell Randall any of this!" He was looking at Jack with the same look he had given Randall and Gabrielle earlier. "Why? Because it would totally prove his Vermish theories?" Hamish tried to deny it but knew that the attempt was futile, so instead tried a different tactic. 

"Vera doesn't even like me! I'm a wolf, a TA, and a magistratus. She's a practitioner, a _chancellor_ , and a Grand Magus! She's in a completely different _league_! She probably didn't even know I existed until you took her to the den. She'd never go for me. She doesn't like me."

"How very assumptious of you Mr. Duke! How are you getting along with that tongue-twister Mr. Morton? It might help you with your Latin pronunciations."

It could've been only one person. Vera Stone, it seems, was leaving for the day, and had seemingly heard _at least_ Hamish's last comments.

As she walked, Hamish turned a worrying shade of red that would make a beetroot jealous, Jack answered, "I'm doing great! I've almost got it."

"Oh, please Mr. Morton don't kid yourself, I heard you, you were awful."

Jack looked down at his feet disappointedly, while Hamish figured that this meant she had probably heard a lot more than he had hoped.

When she reached the door she made one last statement that took up all of Hamish's broken hopes and stuck them through a meat grinder, then through them in an open flame. "And _do_ tell Mr. Carpio that Vermish is a _very_ creative ship name!" And with that she was out the door.

***

Oh, Vera was cruel. She was very cruel indeed. She knew how embarrassed the TA must have been, she could practically see the embarrassment radiating off of him. But if there was anything she loved more than being Vera Stone-Cold-Bitch (something she'd heard the students calling her) it was a tease. And he'd been the perfect target.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎶 Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic,  
> Everything She Do Just Turns Me On,  
> Even Though My Life Before Was Tragic,  
> Now I Know My Love For Her Goes On.
> 
> Do I Have To Tell The Story,  
> Of A Thousand Rainy Days  
> Since We First Met?  
> It's A Big Enough Umbrella,  
> But It's Always Me That Ends Up  
> Getting Wet. 🎶
> 
> -Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic  
> By The Police

"Remember Jack! Not. One. Word."

They had started on their way to the den about five minutes after Vera had left. Hamish had said it was because he was making sure the glasses were all clean, but Jack knew better. He had been staying back so as to avoid running into Vera. Jack didn't think he'd be able to face her for years, let alone minutes. So they had started the awkward journey back to his car when he was one hundred percent sure they wouldn't bump into Vera.

When they reached the den they got out of the car and made their way through the door, where they both went upstairs to get sorted. They went about their business, acting completely normal, and fortunately Jack didn't say anything to Randall or Gabrielle, but not that he had a chance because they didn't seem to want to show their faces at the moment. this wasn't a bad thing though, as he wasn't sure if he'd be able to take anymore taunting than he'd already had.

He made his way downstairs without coming across anyone (except obviously Jack), which was odd. Usually everyone's bouncing around him begging to make them a drink or asking the strangest questions and telling the worst jokes. But no-one was to be found. They weren't at the Blade&Chalice, they would've come back by now, so he decided to look around, while Jack sat on the couch like an exhausted couch potato.

He didn't bother checking upstairs, he'd have heard or smelled them as he walked past their rooms. He looked all around the den, even checking the basement, but just couldn't find them. He'd already texted them and tried calling them multiple times, but no answer. He could always try a tracking spell on one of them, but there was no guarantee it would work- they could be blocking it, as they usually did. They didn't want anyone who was possibly a threat being able to find them so easily.

"Jack do you know where the others might be?"

"They're teenagers, when do we ever know where they really are?" He replied calmly, finishing his second bag of chips. "Great, I've got four people to find and a suddenly philosophical couch potato!"

"Who's that?"

"And he's back."


End file.
